epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Grimes vs Walter White
|videolength = 2:17 |previous = Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge |next = TBA |appearingactors = Nice Peter EpicLLOYD Neil Blan Amy Bury Ray Timmons Tom Walsh |rappers = |cameos = Walkers |locations = Albuquerque Desert|image = }} Rick Grimes vs Walter White is the 40th installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History and the seventh episode of Season 3. It features The Walking Dead protagonist, Rick Grimes, battling against Breaking Bad protagonist, Walter White. It was released on May 5th. Cast Nice Peter as Rick Grimes EpicLLOYD as Walter White Neil Blan, Amy Bury, Ray Timmons and Tom Walsh as Walkers Lyrics Rick Grimes Carl, stay back, this is gonna get bad, I'm bout show this lab rat how to be a real dad, A grade-A MC who will ruin your A1 Day, 'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains, I'm a post-apocalyptic cop who's got a lot of issues. Pop a cap in you and splatter the brain you misuse. Cooking up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler, Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver, You tore your family apart sin by sin, Where I live, it happens literally limb from limb, So write this down in your pancakes so you won't forget it, I kill zombies that are better men than you before breakfast! Walter White I don't know what you think I've done, But if we were to battle, I've already won, Ask Gus, you don't wanna Face Off against me, I'll stuff you in a barrel and make a dude smoothie, Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody, Always getting saved by some samurai booty, I'm a kingpin cookin' crystal in the middle of the day, Having dinner by the pool with the DEA, Run you over with my Aztek; GTA, If you ever try to stop Heisenberg gettin' paid, Here's a hot dose, let me watch you choke on the truth, You look up to me like I'm a pizza on the roof, Cause you're a loser, a failure to your whole entire crew, I've seen Walter Jr. handle walkers better than you! Rick Grimes CARL! I said stay back with the others, While I finish this bitch like you finished your mother, You ain't the danger to me, Walt, so knock all you want, I'll watch you get eaten on my fuckin' front lawn! Walter White Your monsters don't frighten me, and you can bite me, I'll be standing right here in my tighty Walter Whities, I'll bury you faster than your partner stole your whole life, No one saw Shane coming except for your wife! Poll Trivia * This battle is the fourth battle to feature a fictional character against another fictional character, the others being Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. Related videos File:Rick Grimes vs Walter White. Behind the Scenes. Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Rick Grimes vs Walter White Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Neil Blan Category:Tom Walsh Category:Amy Bury Category:Ray Timmons